


Every Kingdom Hearts Fic Ever Written

by LoverSnapper



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deliberate Badfic, Evil Plans, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Mad Libs, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Sex, Smut, Tragedy, color guard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to read every Kingdom Hearts fanfic ever written?</p><p>Well, you couldn't! There's too many! But now you can, with the help of this fic!</p><p>(Some assembly required.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kingdom Hearts Fic Ever Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Dear Recipient,
> 
> I was going to write you every single Kingdom Hearts fic ever written, but then I realized that there were _so many characters_ in Kingdom Hearts, and that would take foreeeeeeever! LOL. So I decided I'd let you do it yourself instead!
> 
> There's a couple ways you can do this! If you're, like, an old person, you can print this out and write all the things on paper. If you're addicted to technology, you can use a find/replace browser add-on (like FoxReplace) to insert your stuff! Or you could just remember them all, LOL. (So, (01) would find-replace to blank 1, (02) to blank 2, etc.)
> 
> You can do it with friends, if you have any you actually like. Or you can do it alone if you're too cool for friendship.
> 
> Just make sure you fill out the blanks! My story is too much of a MASTERPIECE for you not to pay attention to it.

01\. Attractive Male Kingdom Hearts Character  
02\. Adjective  
03\. Adjective  
04\. Past-Tense Verb  
05\. Emotion  
06\. Occupation  
07\. Verb  
08\. Adjective  
09\. Second Attractive Male Kingdom Hearts Character  
10\. Same Name as 09  
11\. Adjective  
12\. Adjective  
13\. Same Name as 01  
14\. Past-Tense Verb  
15\. Noun  
16\. Emotion  
17\. Type of Food  
18\. Type of Game  
19\. Adjective  
20\. Plural Body Part  
21\. Adjective  
22\. Adjective  
23\. Unattractive Male Kingdom Hearts Character  
24\. Same Name as 01  
25\. Verb  
26\. Same Name as 01  
27\. Same Name as 09  
28\. Same Name as 01  
29\. Adjective  
30\. Verb  
31\. Same Name as 09  
32\. Noun  
33\. Past-Tense Verb  
34\. Same Name as 01  
35\. Past-Tense Verb  
36\. Exclamation  
37\. Past-Tense Verb  
38\. Verb  
39\. Attractive Female Kingdom Hearts Character  
40\. Adjective  
41\. Other Attractive Female Kingdom Hearts Character  
42\. Body Part  
43\. Body Part  
44\. Past-Tense Verb  
45\. Body Part  
46\. Body Part  
47\. Body Part  
48\. Body Part  
49\. Past-Tense Verb  
50\. Emotion  
51\. Number  
52\. Disney Character  
53\. Disney Character  
54\. Disney Character

 

 

 

 

 

(01) was a (02) young man with a(n) (03) past. He (04) on the outside, but on the inside all he felt was constant (05). He was a(n) (06) with a promising future, but he felt like something was missing from his life. Sometimes he wanted to (07).

But one day, hope came in the form of a (08) man named (09). (10) loved him like no man ever had, and they were so very (11) together. Their love had to remain (12), for if it was found out (13) would be (14) by his homophobic (15). They didn't mind, though; the (16) they shared was enough. 

Sometimes they would eat (17) together, or play (18). Once, on a very (19) night, they touched each others' (20). It was (21).

But one day, tragedy struck – a(n) (22) man named (23) fell for (24) and tried to force him to (25) him. (26) resisted, but all seemed lost until (27) came and saved him. They were together once again! (28) was so (29). He knew nothing could (30) their love.

Then (31) got hit by a (32) and (33). 

(34) (35) to the ground. “(36)!” he (37) in anguish. He knew he would never (38) again.

Meanwhile, (39) was having hot sex with her (40) girlfriend, (41). She stuck her (42) in her girlfriend's (43) and moved it around. Her girlfriend (44). Then she squeezed her (45) with her (46) and touched her (47) to her girlfriend's (48). They both (49) in (50) at the feeling. The two of them had (51) orgasms that night.

(52), (53), and (54) do not appear in this story, because they are not hot enough.


End file.
